my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson
Wilson was formerly a Music Teacher at Maple Cross Academy Reserve Course, and was formerly a mentor to JJ Kirkey, and is also the only person from Texas to go to a Canadian school. Appearance Wilson has a tall and muscular body, with short blonde hair that almost goes after his neck, and blue eyes that make it mostly impossible to recognize because of how his eyes are almost closed. He wears a orange sleeveless shirt that is covered with a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, that is mostly buttoned except for the chest. He wears a brown buttoned vest on top of the white long-sleeved shirt, and also has brown gloves on his hands. He wears black pants that are held up by a brown belt with a unique metal-shape that holds the belt straps together, and also wears another one that doesn't go around his waist. He wears large brown boots that almost go up to his knees, and has 2 belts on the ankles for his boots for better grip and also better agility Personality Wilson always talks western-like ever since he was a kid. He always likes to say stuff like "Needle in a haystack" or "Momma's pie" whenever he's at his lunch break, or when he's teaching in his music class. He likes to talk western-like when he's at his house with his friends on his laptop as well. He started talking like this when he was only 7 years old When he's with JJ, he starts to talk normal despite his father being Canadian. He gives JJ great advice, and always likes to be with him whenever he's lonely. Wilson's personality starts to change to a more serious personality whenever JJ's hurt, or has hurt someone, He always tells him that he needs to stand up to not only himself, but to others as well that are either beaten up, or injured Backstory Wilson was born from a Unnamed Mother and Father. He only saw his mother, while his father walked away right after he was born. He never seen his father in person before, he only heard his voice. When Wilson was taken away by his mother because of a fire that his father started, he and his mother moved in to a abandoned mansion, and were forced to live and become thieves. After 10 years of becoming thieves, Wilson and his mother had lots of food and water, and were both enjoying a new healthy life because of all the food and water. They both were caught though by the policemen, and he was forced to live in Juvy for the next 5 years. When Wilson was 15, he was freed and was taken in by a healthy man who gave him a school to go to in Canada. After he graduated, Wilson went into Maple Cross Academy and had a new life there, not only as one of the greatest students in the 1980s, but also was the greatest guitar player in the school. Wilson went and became a guitarist and also a singer, becoming famous for all of the musics he's done with his guitar. When he was 45 years old, he retired because of how his arm was broken, and then he had a new life, living all by himself with only a few technologies and his guitar. When he was still retired, he then went to Maple Cross Academy to become a music teacher, and he had that life until he met JJ Kirkey. He and JJ became best friends until the day came when JJ was getting ready to graduate. Wilson saw his old rival, Dag, carrying a child, getting ready to shoot the child. Wilson told Dag to put the kid down and then they got in a fight. The fight lasted for a hour, and it had Wilson be the victor, and Dag running away as the loser. At 1st everyone was excited, but then they saw Wilson fall down, everyone was shocked and they all ran towards him. The doctor checked to see if there was a heartbeat, but there wasn't. Everyone was crying when this happened, and then they all attended the funeral and did the graduation at the same time, to not only honor Wilson, but also honor the ones that are going to have a future of their own. JJ was one of them, and he decided to become a Gym Teacher to honor Wilson and his athletic skills Powers and Abilities Wilson is very great at playing the guitar, and is also great at being a expert fighter, and also a expert at helping others. He played over 25 songs with his guitar, and he also is very great at doing lots of street fighting moves. He's great at stealing things without getting caught, and he is also great at making technology that helps him out when he is stealing when he was only 13 Trivia * He and JJ like to listen to old western musics. Wilson's favorite is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdyRPjv-G14